The general aim of this effort is the development of one or more chemical oxygen delivery systems using hydrogen peroxide as the oxygen storage media. Results of studies during the Phase I effort demonstrated that a compact system using the controlled catalytic decomposition of hydrogen peroxide can be developed which will retain the reliability of chemical systems for long, unattended storage while approaching the cost competitiveness and convenience of the more familiar compressed gas cylinders. The specific aim of this project is the development, testing, and demonstration of an oxygen generator designed specifically for applications in which long storage life, moderate to large generation capacity, simplicity of use, reasonable cost, and/or safety are of importance.